Playlist
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: Drabbles of chapters I miss in Sarcasm At Its Best.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Six: Russian Roulette

_insert page break here_

"Tsuna," Reborn greeted as he walked into his student's room. Tsuna spun around in his chair opening his mouth to greet his tutor but froze at the sight of what walked in behind Reborn.

Sasagawa Kyoko smiled in confusion, "Hello, I didn't know this was Sawada-kun's house. May I come in?"

Tsuna paled drastically and screamed before falling out of his chair in a dead faint with foam coming from his mouth. Reborn stared at his fallen student, "I didn't expect that to happen." He then turned to Kyoko, "It would probably been best if you left."

Kyoko smiled, "Okay!"

_insert page break here_

Reborn quirked an eyebrow at his student and asked, "Why did you react like that to Kyoko?"

Tsuna's lip twitched and his face took on a green twinge. "Sasagawa-san is the scariest thing on the face of the planet."

Reborn didn't know how to respond to that.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 17-18: Pole Knocking

_insert page break here_

"Kyou-chan~!" Tsuna called from his perch on his team's pole. He waved madly at his lover, "Good luck, Kyou-chan!"

Hibari blinked slowly, "Tsunayoshi, focus on winning for your team."

Tsuna's smile turned evil, "As you wish, Kyoya." Hibari rolled his eyes.

_insert page break here_

A poor unfortunate soul grabbed Tsuna's foot. He looked up and whimpered in fear. Tsuna's lip curled up and shadows caressed his face, "Get off."

The poor fool screamed, "DEMON!" He let go and let himself fall.

Team A won, hands down. No one was brave enough to touch Demon-Tsuna. Hibari gave his lover a make out session in front of the entire school. Many girls fainted. Most of the boys on Teams B and C were out cold on the floor.

FIN


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 22: Birthday

_insert page break here_

Tsuna crossed his arms and spit out some confetti. He gave the suddenly frozen people in the entryway a flat stare and said, "You guys are so lucky that Kyoya didn't forget my birthday."

Gokudera unfroze and shoved a present into his boss's hand, "I didn't forget your birthday, Tuna!" Tsuna smiled and thanked him for the present. He then turned to Yamamoto.

The baseball freak laughed nervously, "Sorry, Tsuna, I got caught up with the kid's birthday I forgot about yours."

A wicked grin slithered onto Tsuna's face. Yamamoto winced. "Then you get to do something for me."

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked warily.

The grin widened, "You have to take Goku-chan here on a date, and you guys have to kiss at least once during the date. If goes any further that's up to you."

Yamamoto paled and Gokudera blushed bright red.

FIN


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 23: 3 Brothers in Crime

_insert page break here_

Tsuna glared at the man in his doorway. He was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy, black cargo pants, and a black wristband. He ran a hand through his hair, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm selling teach—" Tsuna slammed the door closed. The man knocked again and he swung the door back open.

"We don't need it, asshole," Tsuna snarled, glaring murderously. The bastard had woken him up from his nap.

"Now, now kid—" the man started.

Tsuna held the man at gun point. His glare pierced into the man, "Leave or I shoot you dead."

The man never pick pocketed again, turning himself and his brothers in.

FIN


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 19: First Time Killing

_insert page break here_

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he rolled out of bed silently. He stood over the person that was currently going through his stuff. He coughed into his hand. "Excuse me," he stated coldly. The man froze and slowly looked over his shoulder. Tsuna stood over his with his arms crossed, shadows caressing his features and dark flames rolling off his body in waves.

"And _what _exactly do you think you're doing?"

The man paled, screamed and then promptly fainted.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Parent Participation Day

_insert page break here_

…Parent participation day? Tsuna frowned, turning to Yamamoto, "Wait, we have a Parent Participation Day?"

Yamamoto laughed, "I guess you wouldn't know, huh? We do have one, but you're usually busy when it gets announced and on the day it happens."

Tsuna looked confused, "Seriously? How'd I manage that?" He then shrugged, "Oh well, not my problem." He leaned back in his chair, chewing on his pencil and staring at the ceiling. He then turned back to his desk, "Wait…if I didn't know about it then doesn't that mean that Maman, doesn't know either?"

Of course, now that Reborn was in his life, that meant that the ONE time he actually attends the damn thing everything goes down to hell.

Nana happened first.

Of course, since this was her first Parent Participation Day, she had no idea where her son's classroom was.

Which happened to make Hibari second.

Hibari, being the _loving_ boyfriend that he is, couldn't allow the poor, lost and confused woman to go unsupervised, so he lead her to the correct classroom. This scared the living daylights out of everyone (bar Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera) when he appeared like a demon in the door way with a sparkling and giggling woman.

Then Bianchi happened.

Which meant that since she was there…without wearing goggles or some other stupid thing to hide her face…caused Gokudera to faint first, frothing at the mouth, then Tsuna to scream loudly (manly of course) and faint as well. This made Yamamoto and the teacher to take the two dead to the world teens to the infirmary.

In the end, Tsuna still never got to attend his Parent Participation Day.

Sad, I know.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: I have no idea when the actual chapter for SAIB will be posted…so please don't bug me about it…it will get posted when the stupid plot bunnies come back from their unauthorized vacation…. DX

OMAKE!

"Alright listen up! I'm your substitute teacher. Rebo-Yama!" a 'disguised' Reborn announced taking over the classroom. Students and parents alike blinked at each other in confusion.

A student raised his hand. Reborn pointed at him, "Can we do math now?"

An identical student next to him smacked his head and hissed, "Shut up stupid, we just did math! No matter how much you like it, we have to do other subjects, nitwit!"

"No, I believe that is a great idea," Reborn called, smiling. Without waiting for a reply he began writing on the blackboard.

Kawahira Shinkei, the first student to speak, blinked at the now finished problem. "Hmm, if I do that and then this then I should do that and…"

Kawahira Shinka, Shinkei's twin, face palmed, "He would know how to figure a NASA level math equation…"

"Also, whoever gets this question right, I will introduce to a good employment in the Mafia," Reborn announced casually. Sadly, most of the class knew of Sawada's…'_connections_'…

Finally, Shinkei smiled brightly and waved his hand widely in the air. Reborn nodded at him and he blurted out, "The square root of 5!"

Everyone blinked. Hirogawa Taniguchi gave Shinka a flat stare, "I still don't get why you call your brother an idiot."

Shinka gave an equally flat stare back, "Because he is one in the ways of normal life."


End file.
